I knew I Loved You
by Tituba Parris
Summary: Goten and Scarlet have grown closer as time progresses. Now they are good friends, but in this story could they be something more?
1. Some things you just don't question

This is not a fic I've written. This fic was done by Tituba Parris (used to be known as Lady Frieza) All credit goes to her 

~

~I Knew I Loved You~   
Some things you just don't question  
By Lady Frieza

_ Maybe it's intuition  
But Some things you just don't question  
Like in you eyes I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_  
-Savage Garden 

This story starts out after Scarlet has come to the planet Earth and has changed her ways of thinking. In case you are wondering, Scarlet is Frieza's daughter. In this story Scarlet and Goten will do a little love story that I thought would be cute. Well here it goes, E-mail me and tell me what you think!

* * *

Scarlet's prone form was draped across her bed as she slept, that was until someone decided to come barreling in.

"Hey Scarlet! Guess what?!" A shadowy figure jumped on her bed, scaring the living day lights out of her.

She sat up abruptly and looked up at her attacker, she let out a high pitched screech the made whoever it was jump back a few feet. She squinted her eyes to see who it was, then she sighed. "Goten..." Then she got angry. "Goten what the hell are you doing I could have killed you!"

"Yeah right!" Goten threw his backpack on the floor.

"Why you-" Her cheeks puffed up.

"I have to show you something." Goten smiled, realized that what he had said always got her in an angry mood.

"What is it?" Scarlet's anger abated as she looked to see what he had brought.

"I drew a picture for you!" Goten came back with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He held up a picture of the two of them together, he was giving her a piggyback ride while she flashed a smile, both had their fingers in a 'V' shape.

"Oh I remember that!" She grinned. "T'wasn't that when we were at a picnic with your family? Didn't your dad take that photograph?"

"Uh huh." Goten nodded. He always felt a little silly talking to her, she always talked so properly... well sometimes, while he always talked a little plainly. Scarlet never seemed to mind though, she just enjoyed his company. She was always like that, she had never thought him stupid, maybe a little weird every so often, but not stupid.

"Why, are you blushing Goten?" Scarlet teased while pinching one of his cheeks.

"No!"

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at ya' I'm just staring off into space!"

"Mmm hmm." Her eyes were mischievous. "You know space is up and not at me?"

"No really." Goten blushed all the more.

"Yeah sure!" Scarlet rolled her eyes as she jumped off the bed. "I'll bet you were, silly boy!"

"Man, you are pushy aren't you?" Goten laughed a little to ease the tension that was suddenly in the air, then he frowned. "I'm not a boy! I'm a man! You have allot of nerve calling me that! I'm two and a half years older than you!" All she did was smile and turn her back to him, her arms folded. He slapped his forehead. "You did it to me again!"

"You get upset so easily I don't even know why I even try!" She flipped her black hair back as she pranced over to her vanity. She found a brush and started to get all the knots out. She looked up into the mirror and saw him looking at her once more. "You know... I wonder if lightening struck: Would you face stay like that?"

Goten caught himself looking again, shaking his head.

"My goodness my darling, am I so strange looking that you must watch me as though undressing me with your eyes?"

"No, I don't think you look strange... just different."

"Different." Scarlet repeated and went back to brushing her hair.

"Can I?" Goten asked.

She handed him her brush while he started to mess with her hair. "I don't know why you insist on doing this."

"Well you know, I used to brush my mother's hair a lot. I don't make you hair look that bad do I?"

"No."

"I just like to do it, that's all." Goten's eyebrows furrowed. "Can't you take any kindness?"

"Oh, Goten. I'm just not used to it." She sighed looking down, before her eyes met his once more in the glass. "I'm not used to people doing nice things for me, I'm not used to hugs, kisses, or any sort of affection. It's not that I don't enjoy it, it's just that I don't know how to react, don't know what to say."

Goten stopped stroking her hair momentarily. "Are you afraid of people loving you?"

"No! Of course not!" Scarlet huffed. "That is ridiculous!"

Goten smiled at her. "Yeah right! I'll bet you are scared!"

"Am not!"

"I'm not going to argue with you 'cause I know that I'm right!"

"Oh! You are just being so childish-!"

"Now, now! We don't want you to get all flustered..." Goten said, mimicking her voice tone.

"Oh shut up!" She reached behind her to grab his side, unfortunately he jumped away. "Come here!"

"No way!" He managed to grab her flailing arms. "Don't tickle me okay... I can't stand it!"

"Alright." But the look in her eyes said other wise.

Goten managed to put her hair up in a braided pigtail, before she thought he let his guard down enough for her to attack him again. Once again she missed. "Ha! Can't get me! Fastest feet in the room!"

"Hmph!"

* * *

"Kakarot." Vegeta simply stated, it was their break time from their usual everyday spar. Both Sayijin men sat on the counter top of the kitchen located at the Capsule Corporation.

"Yef Vegeta?" Goku said around a mouthful of food.

"Have you noticed anything weird about your son... Goten I mean?"

"No. Why Vegeta? Has he done something wrong?" Goku stopped eating, becoming concerned.

"No... it's just he and that freak are hanging out together allot lately." Vegeta's lips quirked.

"You mean Scarlet?"

"Yes. Isn't it a little weird that those two might be around each other?" Vegeta didn't know why, but he was always a little concerned about that. It shouldn't have though, as long as that overgrown albino lizard didn't hang around his children he should be fine, he Goku needed to know.

"Now that you mention it, he goes and sees her every day!" Goku exclaimed with his silly grin. "Well at least Goten gets along with Scarlet better'n I got along with Frieza!" He munched on his food again, thinking that the conversation was over.

"I think you are missing the point." Vegeta shook his head. "Do you think... that maybe those two are..."

"No Vegeta!" Goku thought he knew what his friend was talking about. "I don't think those two are planing on doing anything crazy... like taking over the universe or anything!"

"That's not what I mean!" Vegeta snapped. "Although that could be a possibility..."

"Vegeta!"

"Well," Vegeta sighed, he hated his damned friend sometimes... he was so childish, he had to be told every single detail.

"Well I don't think-"

"That's your problem Goku you don't think!" Vegeta regretted the words, but decided to go on anyway. "Look, don't you see anything wrong with those two being around each other all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

Ack! Moron! Shut up! Die! Vegeta thought to himself. "LOOK STUPID... I think that those two might fall in love or something if they hang around each other too much, GET THE PICTURE?!"

"I don't know why you are getting so angry at me for..." Man Vegeta must be kinda stupid. Goku laughed inwardly. "I already knew that Goten loved her."

"What?!"

"Yes, he tells her all the time when she come over." Goku's eyes took on a upside-down 'U' shape.

"You idiot! I'm not talking about-" It was like yelling at a brick wall! Vegeta just stopped, it was a lost cause.

"I don't see what the big deal is... I think it is kind of cute that that love each other." Goku said innocently.

"I'm just saying...." Maybe Goku will understand this. "That if they fall in love for real... what do you think they will do?"

"Oh, you mean that romantic kind of love?" Goku laughed ignorantly.

"YES!" Give the man a silver dollar I think he's figured it out!

"I suppose they'll get married." Goku went on.

Maybe not! "They can't!"

"Why not?" Goku looked a little bewildered by all this.

"Because... look... they aren't the same race, hell! They don't even look the same hardly! The only reason we are able to breed with the humans is because we look similar. Scarlet looks like a lizard!"

"Well yes." Goku nodded.

"So it would kind of be impossible to have children!"

"Yeah and?"

"You are..." Vegeta felt a vain forming on his forehead. "I'm just saying that isn't it a bit selfish? Goten would be keeping Scarlet from having a family... as much as I would like that. I have to at least give them that option."

"Yeah... maybe I should talk to Goten about that." Goku frowned. "He should at least here it... they can both talk it over. I just don't want to embarrass him! What if they don't think of each other that way?"

"It's just taking a necessary precaution." Vegeta assured.

"I guess you are right." Goku nodded his head once more. "I'll talk to him when he gets home." He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "He'll be home any minute. Bye Vegeta." Goku waved, pointed two fingers on his forehead and teleported to the Son house.

"Chi Chi?" Goku could already taste the food she was preparing.

"Yes dear?"

"I have to tell you something..."

* * *

Scarlet and Goten laughed and talked on as they were lying on top of her ship. Both made gestures at the clouds, and laughed again.

"Scarlet?"

"Hmm?"

"Do think..." Goten started but faltered.

"Do I think what?" She insisted.

"Do you think you look a little funny walking around... you know... like you do?" Goten tried to hide the silly grin that appeared on his face.

"What do you mean? I walk around just fine!" Scalet's cheeks turned red. "At least I don't go around looking like I'm stomping ants! Hmph!"

"I didn't mean that." He laughed at her. "You know... you don't have any cloths on. I mean, do you do that to, you know, distract people?"

Her face turned crimson. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... the reason I stare at you all the time is that same reason." Goten was ready to bolt if she got upset.

"W-what?!" She was so flustered that she looked like she was about to cry.

"Just a thought..." He said wistfully. "Your body looks pretty good... I just supposed that you were trying to get some... attention."

"WHY YOU INSOLENT CREATURE!!!!" She shrieked. "I ought to... to... argh!!!!"

"Now, now!" Goten said, getting up and backing away. "You don't have to go all crazy on me now. I was just trying to compliment you."

She calmed at this and realized he was staring at her again, which made her upset, to say the least. "You know what?! For months I saw you looking at me like that: Your eyes half closed, sometimes you would even have a smile, your eyebrows stuck together! I thought you wanted to kill me there for a while!" She huffed. "That was until I got to know you... then I thought you just looked at people like that all the time."

Goten laughed. "Really?"

"Yes really! Know I know that you were always staring at me because you were a pervert!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned around, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Have I mentioned to you... what a nice ass you have?" Goten sputtered.

"You -oh- you!!!!!!!" She turned to him, fists raised.

"But its not as nice looking as your-"

Scarlet blushed to the roots of her hair, covering her breasts up. She only could only stand there and take his little comments.

"I always wondered why you don'tt have nipples, but I guess that doesn't matter."

"..." She didn't say anything but her face spoke volumes.

"It's not that you don't have nice breast or anything... but I couldn't help but think about it now and again."

"I do have them!" She shouted. "You just can't see them!" She retorted.

"Oh... I guess they must be as white as your skin then." Goten's eyes lit up with a wicked light that she didn't like. "And why don't you wear pants or a skirt? Don't you have a..." He looked lower.

Not believing for a moment that she let herself get dragged into this situation, she used her last weapon... her words! "You pig! I should-"

"You should what?" Goten said, his face taking on a serious expression. He took a threatening step forward. "What will you do little Scarlet?" He made his way closer to her.

"Stay back!" She shrieked.

"Or what?!" Goten smiled broadly. "Come here... I want to see you. What's wrong? Why are you covering up? I've seen you like this ever since I met you."

"But it's not like before!" She whined as he walked closer. "Stop it! You're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry." Although she could tell by his face that he didn't mean it. He had stopped though, which made her feel a little better. "I just want to touch you."

"Where?" She backed off defensively.

"Anywhere." He said vaguely, knowing he was getting on her nerves by doing so. "C'mon... It's no big deal right?"

"I guess not." She dropped her hands, and smiled. "But I get to touch you, okay?"

"I- alright." Goten couldn't believe his good luck! ^_~

* * *

"Oh dear!" Chi Chi sniffed. "I knew Goten and Scarlet-Chan were good friends but," She swallowed. "I can't believe that they would... and what about Parisu?!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Goku halted her. "We don't know what is going on between them. They could just be friends."

"But it makes sense!" Chi Chi cried. "Goten never would hang out with girls like he has now!"

"But Goten has never had a girl that looked like she did before. We don't want to offend either of them." Goku reasoned. "Just remember, Scarlet still has some of those emotions she has to deal with, we don't know how her father has effected her. She might not hate Sayijins, but we don't know how she will react to being accused of such a thing as this."

"Oh, well. What could it hurt?" Chi Chi calmed down. "If they are in love so be it, but what if that horrible Frieza finds out?!" She fretted.

"I doubt anyone will tell him, especially Scarlet."

"True." Chi Chi smiled radiantly. "Oh my little boy had fallen in love! Ooh!"

"Chi Chi I don't think-"

"Hush Goku! I'm in one of my daydreams!"

"Right." Goku's eyes narrowed pitifully.

"I must admit that Scarlet-Chan is a little weird looking... but so is Piccolo, Tien, and about every one else we know!"

"Yes dear."

"I wonder what she would look like in a wedding dress..." She giggled. "No body would see her! She is so pale! Tee hee!"

"Uh, Chi Chi."

"Won't they look so weird together?!"

"Chi Chi!"

"Uh?"

"We don't know for sure yet." Goku said pathetically, knowing that the romantic Chi Chi might throw a fit at him saying so.

* * *

Trunks walked along the Capsule corporation sighing and talking to himself. Goten hadn't called for a while. Actually, ever since Scarlet showed up for her little 'visit' he hadn't seen him at all. His father didn't trust Scarlet one iota, but that really didn't mean anything, his father didn't trust anybody... not even the trust-worthy Goku! Well he would find his friend... he was surprised that he hadn't felt his ki at Scarlet's ship. Both of them were together no doubt, he would just go scare them up. Trunks wore a smile as he flew to his destination.

* * *

It took some doing, but he managed to find it. He supposed that it maybe was because she was so different, a lizard really, he pushed two fingers inside making her body jerk, heard a gasp. Maybe he shouldn't have touched her so intimately. He pulled his fingers out making her arch up along with his hand.

"Oh Goten." She sighed, not believing she enjoyed that even remotely, her pale face was flushed brightly.

Goten grinned down at her, and he thought she would be mad at him. He started to touch her else where. His hands ran over her voluptuous flesh, thumbing the puckering centers. She made purring sounds and his hands traveled lower.

"Yes. Touch me again." Her voice was slurred in obvious pleasure. He replaced his hands with mouth, suckling her. She stroked his hair, while murmuring words that drove him further. He kissed lower, starting a fire within her. Finally he was there at the top of her thighs, she could feel a hot puff of air where she burned for him.

"Goten what are you doing?!"

Goten nearly flew out of his position he looked up at his best guy friend, Trunks. "H-hello Trunks. What bring you here?" He looked at Scarlet who sat up quickly, she was clearly as surprised as he. How did Trunks sneak up on them like that? How indeed...

"You think I'm surprised?" Trunks asked with a serious face. "You would 'do' anything wouldn't you?" He looked down at Scarlet.

"My dad is going to kill me." She said miserably.

"Man Goten... you must be desperate!" Trunks laughed. "Don't you have enough girls hanging on you? I mean, to date outside your own species is a little weird in itself!"

"It's nothing Trunks!" Goten said. "I was just touching her, you don't have to make a big deal of it!"

"Uh huh! Sure you were!"

Scarlet's cheeks burned in shame. 'No big deal' he says. She shouldn't have thought that he would get emotionally involved. Hadn't her father told her that she shouldn't get to attached to the Sayijin? Who cares anyway?! They could never be together in that way. So what...

"Scarlet? Scarlet? Are you okay?"

"Sure I am." Scarlet said with an emotionless expression. She got up stiffly, pushing Goten out of the way. "I'll see you, I guess." She threw over her shoulder.

"Wait Scarlet!" Goten called, sensing something was wrong. He felt her ki, for some reason it felt depressed or sad.

"Leave me alone!" She called out as she retreated.

"I wonder what's eating her." Goten wondered.

"You are so lame Goten." Trunks narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I think -she thinks- you have insulted her."

"Nah, Scarlet knows better." Goten clasped his hands behind his head.

"I could have upset her too." Trunks confessed. "Man, it must be hard for her..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are not a whole lot of her species left." Trunks frowned. "Or so I was told."

"Well she has more of her people than our fathers had." Goten reasoned. "It must be something else."

"Goten, just think about it, Scarlet it basically the only girl we know that is her species right?" Trunks asked, his friend nodded. "Well, she told me that she was the only girl left, every one else is old. There are no males left on her planet except for her father, uncle and grandfather."

"And?"

"AND! She doesn't have anybody to get married to that's what!"

"Well she could go out with somebody from another species Trunks!" Goten said simply. "Our fathers did!"

"Yes Goten, our fathers did go out and get married to aliens, BUT! At least Sayijin and humans look alike. Scarlet is a lizard." He inflected.

"Why does every say that?!" Goten fumed. "You guys act like she's some damn thing you find hanging around in trees or crawling around on the ground! Well she's not! She's just like you 'an me!"

"Goten (sigh) you're not getting the point. I'm just saying that she might be lonely... she might have thought you liked her or something."

"I do like her." Goten announced. "Actually, I love her."

"I mean like 'that.'" Trunks intoned.

"I do like her like 'that!'" Goten looked Trunks square in the eye. "I just don't know how she feels about me! You know how her father is about us... what if she thinks like he does?"

"Goten, if she thinks like he does then we would probably be dead by now." Trunks laughed patting his friend on the back. "But I get your point."

"How do you think my father will take it?" Goten inquired, looking up at the sky and moving fluffy clouds.

"I don't think you should worry about your dad... I think if you brought a Saint Bernard home he wouldn't know the difference."

"Yeah." Goten agreed, nodding. "I shouldn't have said that it didn't matter... I just thought it would help her be not so embarrassed." 

"Just ask her what she thinks..." Trunks suggested. "The worst thing she could do is say 'No I don't want you hairy slime ball.'"

"Actually," Goten said with a carefree sigh. "She could punch me, slap me with her tail, nail me into the ground, ki blast me-"

"Okay, okay!" Trunks admitted. "So she's stronger than the average girl... but you are a Super Sayijin remember?"

"Yeah... but I just want to ask her out, not beat her to death." Goten had a funny metal picture of him doing just that.

~WARNING: Goten is now daydreaming!~

Scarlet: (In Goten's arms punching him wildly) I'd rather die than go out with you! Help me somebody!

Goten: (holds her tighter) You have no choice my pretty! Go out with me or be illuminated. He he he!

Scarlet: (dramatically) Will no one save me?!

Goten was too busy giggling to himself to notice Trunks' bizarre look. "Goten, are you alright?"

He composed himself. "Yes, sure. (clears throat) I was just day dreaming."

"Yeah right." Trunks tittered. "I'll bet you were thinking about what you two were doing earlier!"

"Was not!" Goten screeched.

"Sure!"

"Argh!!!"

"What are you waiting for lover boy? Your lady awaits!" Trunks punched Goten shoulder playfully. "Oh, and if she is still in her fourth form when you see her you better say your sorry first or she will beat the crap out of you."

"Thanks for the advice."

* * *

*WHAM! SLAP! CRUNCH! BOOM!*

"Whaaaaa! I just came to talk to you!" Goten wailed.

"Sure! That's the reason you grabbed me!" Scarlet shrieked waggling her finger at him.

"I was an accident I swear!" Goten cried, keeping an I eye on her finger... and any ki beams that might come from it. "I wasn't looking and I thought I was grabbing the door handle!" He dodged a ki blast directed at his face.

"There are NO door handles on MY Ship!" She ran at him fists flailing around, beating him about the head. "You slimy jerk!"

"I'm sorry!" Goten grabbed her arms so she would stop slapping him... it didn't seem to effect her tail in the least.

Scarlet bared her teeth at him.

"No I really mean it. Look, I really do like you and I was sorry that I was such a creep to you. Especially after Trunks sort of walked in on us like that... besides... you said you wanted to touch me too remember?" His eyes took on a upside-down 'U' shape.

"You are the most insolent bitch I ever met!" She yelled into his face, finally she stopped struggling. "I wouldn't touch you if you paid me!!"

Goten's face darkened for a moment, before it went light once more. "Bitch huh? I'll make you eat those words my darling." His mouth suspiciously close to her own. She twisted her head at an angle so her lips wouldn't come in contact with his.

"I'm not your darling!" She hissed.

"What are you afraid of?" He inquired softly into her ear. She shuddered. "Have you ever been kissed?" When she didn't answer he laughed in her ear. "Old maid has never been kissed! Old maid has never been kissed!" He chanted. Scarlet ground her teeth and slapped him across the face with her tail.

"Shut up!"

"Want me to kiss you?"

"No!" But he tried it anyway, she twisted away from him gasping. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him miserably.

"Because you are my lady."

"Your lady?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Goten confessed.

Scarlet grinned sweetly. "Well, why don't you tell me about that and let my arms go right now!" She said forcefully, pulling a her hands away from him to no avail.

Goten laughed as she tried to move away from him, her tail twitching in agitation. "You will laugh if I ever told you."

Scarlet finally stopped, tired of trying to get her hands back. If he wanted to hold her all day long he could and she knew it. Damn you Son Goten. She thought murderously. One day I'll find a way to hurt you... then you'll be sorry.

Goten lowered his face to hers. "I heard that." He tweaked her nose. He dragged her over on the bed and threw her their. She jumped up ready to protest at being treated in such a manner but he stopped her. "You really want to know?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded shyly. She suddenly grew nervous as he took on of her hands between his, he spread it out and played with the lines he found there.

"When I was little..." He began. "I used to read books you see."

"Oh, very smart...." She teased.

Goten only smiled, pinching her side in retaliation. "Any way, I used to read these books about chivalry, King Arthur stuff." He went on. "I thought it all was kind of stupid, but papa didn't." He sighed ruefully. "He said that it was actually a good thing. He said that is was honorable to fight for your lady and all that other stuff."

"Okay." She nodded.

"After that I really wanted to be a knight. Although I knew I couldn't, you see, there really isn't any kingdoms anymore. There is nothing to fight for that if worth honoring these days." He dragged out. "Pretty silly, huh?"

"No it's not." She admitted. "It was just your dream Son Goten, all of us had them when we were little. Even my papa, ne?"

"Yes." He nodded, feeling better. "What did you want to be when you were younger?"

"Be Queen of the Universe." Goten laughed at that. "It's not funny, I really did. My father drilled it into my head so much that at one time I really wanted to be... With my father at my side."

"You wanted to marry your father?!" He voice boomed out.

"Well," She shouted. "I was little wasn't I?! I didn't know the difference! He was nice to me and I loved him." She looked at his with slanted eyes. "How about you? Who did you want to marry when you were younger?"

"I really don't want to tell you." Goten's face flushed.

"It must have been worse than me or you wouldn't be so red in the face." Scarlet tittered. "Who was it?"

"Trunks." He never thought he would hear so much laughing.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" She couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"Yeah, I told my dad one day when I was three and he said that that might not be a good idea. I asked him why and her told me. I'm just glad I didn't tell Vegeta-San... he would have beaten my ass for good."

"Three years old?" She calmed.

"I guess you really don't think about having sex when you are little do you?" Goten chuckled. "Now that I am older I'm thinking about it allot."

"You better not get any ideas." She poked him with her finger. "Silly boy."

"Why would I want to make love to a lizard like you?!" He challenged.

"LIZARD?! Take that knave!" She slapped him around a bit, tossing him about her room. Of course he wasn't in any pain when she was done. 

Goten just got up dusted himself off, squatted down into a sort of sitting position and before she knew it, pounced on her. She trilled in surprise, then cried out as he bit her neck and started sucking.

"What are you doing?!" She said while giggling. "Stop! Hee hee hee! Stop it!" Her whole body was twitching, her tail pinned underneath one of his legs. Her chest hurt long before he was finished with her. "Miserable retch." She murmured to him.

"I can't wait to see the looks you'll get today!" Goten laughed with her, checking out the red mark on her neck.

* * *

Some where in deep space....

"I miss Scarlet-Chan." Cold complained. There was no grandchild to spoil anymore. Same thing went for Koola and Frieza. Things where so boring now without Scarlet running around breaking things or trying to goad them into some insane venture.

"Me too." Koola backed his father up. "I wonder what Frieza thinks about all this."

"Do you think that the Sayijins spared her?" Cold asked, looking at his feet. "She spent all of her energy sending us into space so we would not be killed."

"Yes, very strange. I don't know if any of us would do that for each other." Koola frowned. "I'm going to Earth."

"What?!

"I have to see if my niece is in good health. If the monkeys have excepted her I am fine... but I want her to visit." Koola looked into his father's worried eyes. "I know, but I will not challenge those... Sayijin. I'm sure they will not harm me as long as I do not attack."

"Oh course." Cold realized. "That Son Goku is the only one strong enough to defeat you, and he is the soft one, excellent." He smiled. "Proceed."


	2. In your eyes I see the missing pieces

~I Knew I Loved You 2~  
By Lady Frieza  
In your eyes I see the missing pieces

_ There's just no rhyme or reason   
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend_   
-Savage Garden

Scarlet stroked his hair as he pronely laid across her legs. His head resting on her stomach, he breathed lightly as if in sleep. "I think you need a dog." Goten murmured. "I don't know why you have to pet me all the time."

"If you don't like it get up." Scarlet told him, looking down at him, pausing to brush hair from his face. "That's what I thought... silly boy."

"Man." He corrected in a southern accent. "Don't smart mouth me woman." She giggled at him, petting his hair. "You my lady, hm?"

"Yes." She allowed. "My man?"

"Yup." He grabbed her knee squeezing it in a jerking fashion making her squeal. "Oi, I need to get home, I've been spending too much of my time playing around with you." He looked at the clock which said thee o'clock... in the morning?! He jumped off the bed so fast that Scarlet flew off the opposite end. "Bye Scarlet, see you tomorrow if mama doesn't ground me."

Men! She rolled her eyes. Use you then throw ya down like a sack of potatoes. She giggled at the thought. Goten-Chan you are the best. At least you cheer me up immensely.

* * *

"Goten-Chan! Where have you been?!" Chi Chi wailed. "Your father and I had something to say to you! We waited, and waited, and waited..."

"Okay, okay!" Goten screamed, he tried to sneak in earlier, only to have his mom catch him by flipping on the light-switch with his shoes in hand. "What do you have to tell me?"

* * *

"Goten we have to talk about this!" Goku shouted as his son's face took on an ugly expression while turning stiffly from the room. Goten made his way to his room. Goku only managed to get there in time to get a mouthful of door. "Goten?"

"Go away!" Goten sniffed. "I can't believe you would make fun of me!"

"We weren't making fun of you." Goku said plaintively. "We just don't understand what's going on between the two of you."

Goten swung the door open, catching Goku smack across the nose. "It doesn't matter! You shouldn't be talking like that about me any way!"

"Well do you?" Goku asked, massaging his injured nose.

"Do I what?"

"Love her? You know... like that."

Goten stood bewildered, knowing not what to say. "I-I don't know."

"Goten... I was talking to Vegeta earlier... he told me a few things that you ought to know..."

"I don't care what he said!" Goten shrieked after Goku had spoken of the events that occurred earlier. "She's my friend! She's the only one who has ever understood me!"

"I know, being part of a couple is a special thing, but Goten... what about Parisu? Maybe you should call her and tell her what is happening."

Parisu? Hadn't he only gone out with her a few times? Why should he call her? She was really just a friend the last time he talked to him... breaking his heart by telling him about this new cute guy she had met. He had really loved Parisu and she had found someone else. Why should he call her up and tell her about his new 'girl' friend? Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Hello Chi Chi-San!" Scarlet greeted as the door was unlocked for her.

"Scarlet-Chan!" Chi Chi smiled, hugging the girl. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been hiding our Goten?"

Scarlet really didn't think she was hiding Goten any where but answered. "In my spaceship. I thought it would be nice to drop by and talk for a bit."

Chi Chi knew that 'a bit' ment hours, but she didn't mind, she liked talking to Scarlet... she even liked listening and watching Goten and Scarlet talk to one another. Sometimes it was so cute! 

At first she thought that Parisu would be the perfect one for Goten... she was so pretty and sweet. Then she dumped Goten without warning! She thought angrily at times. Chi Chi spent at least a month trying to meticulously comfort him. She was so angry at Parisu for doing this to him! And then she acted as if it were no big deal! Hmph!

"Son Chi Chi?" Scarlet laughed. "Where is Goten?"

"Goten?" Chi Chi brightened. "Oh he is in his room playing with something or another." She looked over her shoulder and pointed at her son door for emphasis. "Go talk to him, he needs cheering up."

"Okay." As she made her way to his room the phone rang. Quit naturally she picked up the phone. "Son residence, this is Scarlet speaking. May I ask who is calling?" Silence.

"Who are you?" Came an agitated voice.

"The neiborhood freak." Scarlet joked. "Who is this?"

"Are you Son Chi Chi's friend?"

"Yes." What is with all the questions? Scarlet thought. I just want to know her stupid name.

"How old are you?" The woman's voice seemed calmer, but still on the verge of aggravation.

Hey now! What's going on?! "I'm almost eighteen."

"Do you know Son Goten?"

"He is my best friend." Scarlet replied.

"Is he now?" The woman question irritably.

"Madam what is your name?" Scarlet asked, ready to slam the phone down on this abrasive person.

"My name is Parisu." The woman announced. "Did Goten-Chan tell you about me?" She asked flirtatiously.

GOTEN-CHAN?! "No." Scarlet tried to keep her voice pleasant even though she would like nothing more then to reach into the phone and strangle the little misery behind it.

"He's my boyfriend." Parisu chirped.

"WHAT?!" Goten hadn't told her about a girlfriend! Of course she shouldn't believe this girl! She was obviously out to cause trouble and Scarlet would be damned if she would let this tart throw her into a frenzy! "I see." She laughed quietly and called in a sing-song voice. "Oh Goten! Your girlfriend is on the phone!"

Goten walked in, still brushing his teeth, clearly surprised to see Scarlet here so early in the morning. "My who?" He said around a mouthful of foaming toothpaste.

"Your girl friend." Scarlet repeated, winking at him. "Your girlfriend."

Goten was surprised that she was taking Parisu calling him so well. Of course she would probably ask about her, but at least there would not be screaming involved. He spat the paste out of his mouth into the sink and took the phone from Scarlet. "Hello Parisu."

"Hey, who was that?"

Goten grinned. "Hasn't she already told you?"

"Yeah... You know what?"

"What?" Goten asked, not at all interested.

"You know that boy I was talking about earlier?"

"Yes." Goten nodded, even though she could see he motion. How could I forget Parisu? That's the guy you left me for!

"He dumped me!" She whined. "Can you believe that?"

What I can't believe is that you are actually surprised that he did. "I see." Awe to bad! I guess now your all alone... boo hoo! Goten was just glad that Parisu showed herself for what she was earlier in the relationship. There's no telling how up set he would have been if she had cheated on him while they had gotten married!

"So... I was wondering if you were still single..." Parisu began.

Oh no your not! He thought angrily. Thank God he met Scarlet earlier than this... he might have been stupid enough to actually go back out with the bitch. Like a wounded puppy he would have crawled right back into her lap! Not this time! "No I'm not."

"Your not single?" Parisu complained. "Why don't you make it that way and we could go out some time."

Yeah right! "I don't think so Parisu. I care for her too much." He looked over his shoulder to see his mother and Scarlet politely talking while he spoke on the telephone. He smiled, though it wouldn't stop either of them from asking him about every single detail.

"Oh come on... you said that you loved me." Parisu rubbed in. "Don't you want me anymore?"

"I really don't want to talk to you any more Parisu... leave me alone." Goten hung up the phone. He felt like he was going to start sweating. He had liked her... and her mentioning that stuff hurt him all the more.

"Sounds like you told her off." Chi Chi tittered.

"I thought you two weren't listening to me!" Goten complained, going back into his playful mood.

"And miss all that?" Scarlet teased. "Yeah right... Your belligerent friend was getting on my nerves."

"Scarlet I would appreciate it if you would stop using big words... it's driving me nuts." Goten laughed poking her side.

"Why is that?"

"Because I feel like I have to bring a dictionary if I want to talk to you sometimes."

"Sorry about that." She smiled at him, he only grumbled and went into his room.

"Hey she wasn't that bad was she?!" Goten came out of room carrying a huge dictionary.

"Quit." She grinned. "Goten-Chan... I have to show you something."

This immediately got his attention. "Ne? Oh I see." He said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "See you mom!"

"Goten!" Chi Chi's cheeks puffed up.

"It's nothing like that." Scarlet punched Goten's side. "Come with me."

* * *

"Wow." Was Goten's short answer. "So when did this happen?"

"When I was training with you the other day." Scarlet was surrounded in the pink light for only a few more seconds before the aura left. "Isn't it cool?"

"Have you seen the Pokemon movie?" Goten was going to laugh in a minute if he didn't hold it in.

"Yes... why?"

"Because you almost look like MewTwo with his armor on!" He lost it! Laughter came spilling from his lips.

"Do not!" She wailed. "At least I got stronger! Can't you be happy for me?!"

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. "Now that you mention it you do look pretty cool like that... now how about you go back into your fourth form and let's have a little fun?"

"Is that all you think about Goten?" Scarlet teased, leaving her fifth form behind her. 

"Scarlet... I... I just really...oi." Goten blushed, he never was good with words. "I think about it allot but I don't want rush you, ne?"

"Do you think we even could?" Scarlet asked, just a whisper in the wind.

He shrugged. "There would be only would be one way to find out, ne?" His eyes twinkled with a sparkling emotion she didn't want to name, something that terrified her.

"Yes... I just want to know... what it feels like." To be loved by you? Scarlet didn't know. Is that just that just it? Some sexual thing? Or was there more to it? At least with him she knew he could be honest. He wouldn't trick her into anything by saying that he loved her, unless he ment it of course. She didn't expect it though.

Wouldn't it be better to give yourself to someone who is honest with you? Someone who was your friend. You love him don't you? She thought. Why not? At least you would know what his feelings were for you, not someone who would just use you one night and leave you and never see them again. With Goten, even after this, he will still talk to you. Let him, just let happen. He is your friend if nothing else. It's just your bodies, that's all it is. Just let it happen.

"Scarlet?"

"Goten... I want come with me." She tugged his arm, pulling him toward her ship.

Goten smiled lightly, instead of just following her he picked her up and carried her inside, once in her room he asked. "Scarlet-Chan?" She nodded to him as he placed her on the bed. He stroked her hair from her face. "You love me?" He didn't get an answer right then, but later he had. She loved him, and he loved her. There was nothing wrong with this. She was his forever.

If you Would like to read what happened last night Click HERE! Ya little perverts!

In the Morning...

"Wake up." He nudged his forehead with hers. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" She complained.

Goten Jumped out of bed, hopping into his pants. "Something is coming this way!"

Scarlet jumped out of bed, holding the covers over her body, just as her uncle barged in.

Koola didn't know if he could believe his eyes. His niece was starring at him wide eyed, wearing nothing but a sheet, and the Sayijin boy looked stupefied, still watching him as his pants were pulled up all the way, but not buttoned. "NANI?!!!!!"

"Uncle I can explain!" Scarlet squeaked out, she tried to stop her uncle, but to no avail.

Koola pushed her aside with one swoop of his hand. "How dare you rape my nie-!!!" 

"He didn't rape me uncle." Scarlet screamed, hoping she could get through his rage.

"What?! You mean you slept... with, with that, that thing!!!" Koola pointed at Goten. "How dare you disgrace our family like this?!"

"Uncle I-" Her face was caught by his fist, sending her sprawling though the nearest wall.

Finally Goten came to his senses. "Leave her alone!" He screamed.

"Got nothing but what she deserved!" Koola looked like her was about to go after Scarlet again but stopped. When she entered the room he spat on her face. "Damn whore. When your father finds out about this he will be furious! I hope you already know that you will never NEVER, be allowed to make contact with any of us again! It was bad enough when you sent us off before we could finish off your monkey friends. Then being their friends was even worse, we could over look that! But THIS!" A vain on his forehead looked like it was about to burst. The way he was straining, it looked as if no words could convey his disgust to her. "Nothing but a slut! Never return to any of us when your monkeys leave you high and dry." He only paused you look at her. "I saw such great potential in you. Only for it to be snuffed out by a primate. I hope it was worth it." When he finally left them by themselves, Scarlet fell to the floor and cried, and she wouldn't stop.

* * *

"And I just stood there without saying anything!" Goten pounded his fist on the table. "He was screaming and hitting her and I just stood there like a fool with drool coming out of my mouth!"

"Goten... it wasn't your fault." Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "He just caught you off guard, that's all." He smiled weakly. "I guess this means that you are boyfriend-girlfriend now, huh?"

"Yes... that at least is the one good thing that came out of all of this." Goten sighed. "But will I be enough? She might need her family, like I need you sometimes."

"Hai, people need their families... I'm sure once Frieza has cooled off a bit he will be back to his old self and be the possessive father he has always been to Scarlet." Goku said brightly. "Frieza really does love her, ne? Koola is, and King Cold will be too. Soon Koola will realize what he has done and he will be sorry for it. He really loves her too, I think."

"Your right papa." Goten smiled his approval. "Just go and tell her that... she needs you to tell her."

"I will." Goku went outside to find their stray friend.

* * *

Goku found Scarlet in a tight ball, sobbing. "Scarlet-Chan... no need to be sad." Scarlet gave him a mean look but continued to bawl. "You can be part of our family. I know your uncle took away your ship, but you can live with us right?" She nodded. "Ah, that's better." He sat down next to her, hands on his knees. "Don't worry about it... I know your papa. He can get pretty mean, ne?" She nodded once more, but said nothing. "At one time I didn't think that your papa cared for anything, an' he didn't." His eyes looked far off as he remembered that battle quit well. "But then you came. You might not have known what your papa was like very well before you were around but I do. He's changed, not very much, he still acts like he's got a stick up his..." He cut himself off to laugh, surprisingly, she did too. "But at least he has learned to care about someone besides himself. He loves you, I know he will be mad at you when he finds out about you and Goten, but it will be alright. He will find one day that he shouldn't have let you go."

"Thank you." She sighed.

"No problem." Goku said cheerfully. "We'll just wait an' see won't we? Your papa might come to Earth soon."

"Yeah and try to kill me."

"More like trying to kill Goten." Goku grinned. "He can't though... Goten is much to strong for him. If they keep on fighting and won't leave I promise not to kill your family... I'll just let you send them off into space like you did the first time, k?"

Scarlet nodded, grateful. He really did know how to cheer a person up. Just like Goten. Goku was right, time would tell it's tale. She could only live in the here and now, it hurt a little that her father might not want her, but as Goku said "Your papa loves you." and he was right. She had done many things in her life that has pissed her father off a great deal, and in the end he came back and said that he loved her still. She was his little girl and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Look at that... how blue and green... just like our old planet." A voice rang out of the darkness.

"So true." Another, lighter voice said. "Just like ours before Frieza decided to blow it up!!!"

"Yes." The first said. "I've heard talk of the princess being last spotted here. I don't know why yet, but she appears to still be there... and all the other life forces are still there!" Eyes going wide he shook his head.

"Amazing." The woman said. "She probably has them under her thumb. Toying with them like Frieza toyed with us." She hissed. "Not that humans matter... those stupid weaklings... but we cannot condone that brat taking over anymore planets.... We must act quickly once we are there... don't let her transform."

"Yes, but how are we going to kill her quickly... she is very strong. Her ki seems to always to be equivalent to her forth form. She never seems to go back to any of her weaker states."

"Well, that's just fine with me. We'll get her from behind then. Either way she will die!"

The man laughed as did the woman, then countless others joined in.

* * *

Goten's feet played with her taloned toes. "You have big feet." He observed.

"Thanks." She grinned. "That's actually a compliment to our race you know. It means that you have a great sense of balance."

"Well, it seems that you do... All the time I have known you, you have never once fell over."

"Is that so? When I was younger my feet were so big that I would trip over them. I used to fall over all the time. I almost fell flat on my face at my coronation."

Goten burst out laughing. "I guess it could be a bad thing when you are little, ne?"

Scarlet nodded her head ever so slightly, smiling dreamily. Her mouth turned downward. "Hm?"

"I sense something." Goten looked up at the ceiling as if he could see through it. "Is it your uncle?" 

"No, it's not my family... it's Saiyjin, but there is only two, and the others are of another race my father destroyed." Scarlet and Goten got up. "I know it... the first time I sensed your ki it felt the same. Only this this one is evil."

* * *

"Go troops find this worm." He showed them all a holographic image of Scarlet. "And when you do, do not kill her... bring her here and we will decide what to do with her." He smiled. "After that you may take whatever you want from this planet." Cheers could be heard from all around.

The female Sayijin leaned in to speak with her partner. "Thorn, do you think that this is a good idea? I've heard rumors of other strong inhabitants being on this planet."

"Are you questioning my authority Cumber?"

"No." She grinned. "It was foolish of me to think that any body could destroy us. I guess I'm just nervous about that lizard girl. "Frieza was so strong back then... I'd just hate to know how strong his kid is NOW."

"True." Thorn nodded, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "But we have also grown much stronger that that weakling. Let us go now." She consented, and now the chase was on!

* * *

Everyone was on edge, trying to figure out who was coming for them now and why. Only the Sayijin of the group seemed to get excited over the prospect of the Earth being in danger. Every one powered up to super Sayijin three (yes even Vegeta! Yahh!)

Goten didn't like this... He looked over at Scarlet and he mentally winced. He hated the way she looked when she went all out in this form... she looked more like a pro-wrestler pumped up on steroids than a girl. It occurred to him that even in that state she wouldn't be strong enough. "Hurry! Change into your fifth form... they are stronger than you think." He warned her. Just as she made the transformation, the people started coming in waves.

"There she is! Get her!" A dog-like man cried.

"Get who?" Scarlet wondered.

"He was looking at you when he said it sweetie." Juuhachi-gou replied, kicking one of the creatures from in front of her and blasting them to bits.

"Why would they want me?" She cuffed a young boy up a bit and flung him to the ground where he did not get up.

"Beats the heck out of me." Juuhachi-gou laughed. "I know one thing though... they won't get you without a fight."

"Thank you." She just got the words out as Juuhachi-gou was torn out of sky by blinding amounts of ki. "Juu-!!" She was enveloped into a yellow ki ball. Her father's attack?!

"There you are!" Cumber gurgled sweetly, her long golden hair flowed behind her. "I'll bet you thought it was your daddy for a minute there didn't you? Well don't worry... this won't explode, but it will hold you quit well I'm afraid." She gave Scarlet a sideways glance. "My you are ugly in this form my dear, but then again... you are in all of them aren't you?"

"Drop her scumbag!" Trunks made his way to them, his golden aura surrounding him as his sword was held high above him. Ready to make mince meat out of her.

Cumber dodged and placed Scarlet in front of her. 

Trunks' sword was about a hair away from touching her face. Realizing this Trunks pulled back at the very last second looking at her apologetically. "Are you okay?" He asked the mask looking face. He didn't see her glowing red eyes so he came to the conclusion. "She fainted."

"You know child, you really should pay better attention." A voice said in his ear. He too was in a yellow ball of energy. "I'm sorry, but this one does explode." To Trunks' angered expression she laughed and kicked him to the ground making a huge crater in the Earth's surface, he was in the center of it, unmoving. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, come here little princess. We don't want you to get damaged before we can think of what to do with you." Taking off, she brought her prize with her.

* * *

"Trunks and Juu-chan are down!" Krilin screamed, but calmed once he saw Juuhachi-gou wake up. "What's about it. Anybody hurt?"

"These guys weren't worth going even Super Sayijin over." Vegeta remarked. "So what was that big ki we felt?"

"Well," Goku closed his eyes to concentrate. "It left... it's in that direction!" He pointed to the east. "Hey wait a sec-!"

"Where is Scarlet?!" Goten came up to his father in a panic. "I saw her talking to Juu a minute ago!"

"Well, she's not here now... we have more important things to think about now." Vegeta growled. "Like getting those little jerks back for hurting Trunks!"

"They hurt Trunks?!" Goten bared his teeth. He he found Trunks in an instant and flew over to him. "Oi Trunks, what have you got into this time?"

"Hm, ha." Trunks tried to laugh. "That witch is pretty strong Goten... if... if you are going to fight her, here take my sword. I know you'll put it to go use, ne? Just, like I sh-showed you." He handed Goten his weapon of choice. "I remember still when you asked me to show ya how to use it. I thought it was kinda stupid... your knight stuff. (Laughs) I guess you are going to get to save y-you're lady now, hm? You think I'll get a chance one day to save Marion from the evil dragon and pull her to safety?"

"I think you've done it plenty of times already Trunks." Goten smiled taking the sword from, pausing a moment to take his friend's hand. "Thank you. I'll make sure you get it back."

"You... better." Trunks teased. "If so much a a scratch appears on that thing I'll be sharpening it on your head."

"Ah, it will be just fine. You get better, ne?"

Trunks nodded to his friend, giving him a thumbs up. "You'll need everything you've got."

* * *

Yellow. That was the only way to describe her surroundings. What the heck was going on? And what was she doing in her fourth form? She was in her forth the last time she checked. It must have to do with this attack. She thought. I do feel so weak at the moment. It must be sapping my strength. Two people looked at her with amusement, obviously waiting for her to wake up so she could feel what they were doing to her.

"Look! She's coming to! I'm surprised she didn't have a heart attack! That boy cut it pretty close." Cumber told Thorn with a laugh.

Thorn looked into the yellow energy. "Looks like we've got ourselves a little trophy here." He eyes glinted with a calculating gleam. "What do you think we should do to her to make her life a little bit more uncomfortable?"

"Maybe we should cut up her pretty little face." Cumber suggested. "Or, we could do to her what our parents did to her grandmother."

Oh man! Scarlet thought. Her grandfather told her all about that. When those Sayijin people killed her grandmother so brutally and made her father watch. She was told that Frieza wouldn't talk for years after he witnessed that.

"Mmm, nice idea." Thorn couldn't wait. "Get her our of that bubble." He cracked his knuckles. "Time to have some serious fun. I can't wait till Frieza finds out."

"He wouldn't care!" Scarlet shouted from inside the energy, hoping to stall them. They both seemed surprised at this. "Yes, you heard me you brutes! Right at this moment my uncle is probably telling my father of what I have done! He will be so furious he would rather see me die at the hands of a Sayijin to show me where friendship with your kind brings me!"

"Yeah right, I think you're just trying to save your scrawny little neck." Thorn chuckled. "Nice try though, it almost worked there for a second." He reared back a fist, ready to strike her.

Scarlet closed her eyes, awaiting a blow from a Super Sayijin that was in his final stage SSJ3! She would never be able to withstand it. She was released from the bubble of energy and she waited. At least. she thought. It will be quick, and probably painless. Instead of them torturing me slowly and then burning me piece by piece like grandma was. But it didn't change the fact that she was going to die. Strangely enough, the blow never found it's way to her. She opened her eyes to see Goten restraining Thorn's fist.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Goten started to apply pressure to the man's wrist making him cry out in pain.

Finally his brain started to function again and Thorn used his other arm on the little brat. "She's no lady!" He screamed. "Why are you protecting her? You are a Sayijin too!"

"Yes I am... but she's my friend and I won't let you harm her... like you did Trunks!!!" More pressure was exerted onto the man's wrist. "You won't hurt my friends any more!"

Cumber didn't waste anymore time, she jumped on Goten's back, griping at his hair. So hard in fact that Goten almost dropped the sword Trunks gave him. "Not so tough now are we?!"

"Leave him alone!" Scarlet leaped into action by trying to get Cumber off of her friend's shoulders only to get punched into a wall. 

Goten elbowed the woman's face throwing her off his back, he turned his head forward and sent the man reeling into the first wall he came too. He made a quick sweep at getting Scarlet away from those goons, they ran through the unfamiliar ship until they found a closet. Goten pulled her into the dark and told her. "Stay here... I'll back for you when I'm done." He kissed her invisible face. "This is the way I want it.... I'll get o be a knight now like papa said I could."

"Goten... I think you already were." Scarlet said in the darkness the room afforded. "You've done so much already... all of your family."

"Yes." Goten agreed. "Scarlet, give me a reason to fight them." He urged, she could here the sword sing as Goten unsheathed it. "Let me fight fight for my lady, for you. I want you to marry me. Then at least I'll be out be out there in a battle for a cause worth fighting for." He waited for a second, and when she didn't answer. "Will you?"

"Yes." She sighed.

Goten laughed, kissed her mouth, her eyelids, her cheeks. "I'm not going to ask you for some hair if you are wondering."

"WHAT?!" That some-how destroyed the moment for her.

"That's what knights used to get I think. Some hair from their girl friend."

"Your not touching any of my hair Son Goten!" Scarlet trilled, he could hear a rustling sound. "But you can have this." She gave him the ribbon from her hair. "Will this do?" She put it in his hand and he smiled, taking it from her.

"Thank you." Before he could leave she stopped him.

"Goten... I want you to have this." She pushed something else between his hands. "My father gave this too me if I needed it."

"Wha-?"

"It's a very deadly knife. A very sharp knife. Be careful with it Son Goten... and I expect you to be alive when I receive it back." She kissed his chin, because she was to short to reach his lips.

"Man, now I have two to look after! Maybe I should get my own weapons! The stress from renting these are killing me!" He chuckled. "Be back shortly." 

Goten left her, the last image she saw of him was strapping the knife to his side. She waited, and waited, and when she was done with that... she waited a bit more. What am I doing?! I can't stay in here like a coward! Papa did not raise me to hide in the shadows while someone else was dying for me! Scarlet barged out of the closet ready to help Goten, because she loved him, because he was her friend. And if anybody pushed him then they would be pushing her. And as everybody knows... if you push a member of the Cold Royalty then you would live to regret it... for about one second!

"What-?!" Goten was suspended in mid-air, his feet dangling underneath him. Thorn held him up by his throat. Cumber had HER danger in hand, ready to stab Goten! "Hey! Drop that monkey!!!" This caught everyone by surprise, even Goten. They continued to stare at her as she transformed, but it didn't stop there. Her armor seemed to melt away, her skin still glowing white. Wings sprouted from her back, not bat-like, like her third form was, but as bird wings where. It would appear that a new outfit came with this mutation as well, purple and green, like the skin of a fish. Then it was complete.

"Very cute, little girl." Thorn laughed, squeezing Goten's windpipe shut. "But that cheep carnival trick won't work on me."

"Put him down, please." Scarlet asked with syrup in her voice, even making herself sick. "Before I have to annihilate you!"

"Do you think that you have the power of Super Sayijin 3?! Even if you did, I go beyond! There might not be a fourth stage but I'm stronger than most of these goofs." Thorn said, looking over at a trembling Cumber he shouted. "Cumber take that girl!"

Cumber looked at him as if he had gone completely made but didn't rush to disagree. "Hey little girly... ready to dance?"

Scarlet smiled cockily. "You are a bigger fool than even I imagined, but have it your way." Cumber launched herself at the offending lizard, but just as she was about to punch the girls face, she was gone! "You see?" Scarlet laughed. "You cannot comprehend the power I have over you now lady! But I'll show you!" Out of no where Cumber was attacked, the knife she held was wrenched from her hand, painfully.

Thorn noted that Goten was no longer moving and dropped him. Cumber needed his help bad. He grabbed the lizard girl up by the back of her neck. "Here Cumber... take a swing at her-!" Suddenly an unbelievable pain was shooting through his body.

Goten stood behind him, teeth gritted, his fist jammed in Thorn's kidneys. "Put... her... down..." He said slowly as if the big man could comprehend.

When he finally caught his breath Thorn screamed. "No this can't be! Super..."

"SSJ4 idiot! Time to fry!" Goten let the sword sing out as it cut the man's arm off.

Pain slowly invaded the man's brain, causeing him not to think clearly. "How dare you?!"

"I told you to let her go." Goten said emotionlessly. "Take you girlfriend and leave this planet and never come back!" He told them with pure anger. When they gave him mean looks and threatening stances in return, he said. "Fine have it your way... but don't say I didn't warn you." With a few quick swipes, there was nothing left but slices of Super Sayijin on the floor.

"That was disgusting!" Scarlet screamed, looking at her bloodied feet. "Argh!" There was blood on her new outfit as well. "I wanted to stay clean idiot! Now-!"

"Stop being so mad.. your alive aren't you?" Goten chuckled. "Got your knife back I see."

Scarlet looked at the object she held in her hand. "I guess so."

"Thanks to you I'm still alive." Goten smiled oddly, taking her hand and leading her away from the offending sight. "I would have been toast."

"Yeah, but I would have been in the same situation if you hadn't changed." She took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I kind of like this new form of yours, you look... so... pretty."

"Uh? Like I didn't before?!" She tickled his side playfully, they finally came to a door, Goten smashed it open and they jumped out floating in the air. "Did you mean what you said back in the closet or was that just your hormones in the heat of battle?"

"I ment it." Goten stopped her and just held her, placing his chin on top of her head. "Ah, this is better." He relaxed, his hair shortening, then eventually turning black once again. "I love you."

"Me too."

"You love you too?" Goten chuckled.

"No, you!" Scarlet poked, him. "I'm glad to heard it because your going to have to tell my father."

"WHAT?!

The End

Good luck Goten! I just hope Frieza doesn't decide that it's monkey stomping day! Next time on Dragon Ball Z! 


	3. I have been waiting all my life

~I Knew I Loved You: The Lemon~  
I have been waiting all my life  
By Lady Frieza

_ I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life _

Goten closed his eyes as he kissed her ebony lips, wanting to remember this moment forever. "I love you." He could think of no better thing to say at the time. Before she could answer him he reclaimed her lips in an ardent kiss. Some where along the line she managed to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. He groaned at the feel of her.

"Goten... I don't know what to do." She whispered to him.

"It doesn't matter." Goten told her back, feathering kisses down her neck. "Scarlet," He whispered with a cleaver grin touching his lips. "What would your father say?" He ran a hand down her torso, first cupping her breast, playing with it's center, making her shiver in delight.

"He would p-probably tell me th-that I-" She shuddered when he touched her there. His teeth scraping down her neck. "Does it matter?" He laughed in her ear sending tingles down her spine. She answered his gentle caresses with tiny nipping kisses on his collar bone, around where his arm connected to his chest. 

Goten took her chin between his hands, his smile was a soft one. Then he pulled her closer to him and raised himself above her, pressing her small body into the sheets. She groaned. "Am I crushing you?"

"I can pick you up with one finger idiot." She returned with a wicked smile on her face, it was his turn to shiver. "I doubt that your puny weight can even slightly hurt me."

"Puny?!" Goten shouted with mock anger. "I'll show you puny!"

Her eyes danced with a curious light. "I'm sure you will."

His face became serious. "Did I ever tell you that I thought you were pretty?" She shook her head 'no.' "My fiery eyed princess." He said softly, then laughed. "I never thought would sound right coming from my mouth."

"It seems you may be a poet after all." Scarlet teased in between kisses. "We left your family... Aren't you afraid there might be talk?" She giggled.

"Frankly my dear... I don't give a crap." Goten joked, making her laugh. 

"I do not know about this Goten." She admitted pressing her forehead against his. "Maybe this is wrong... how can we?" Yet she didn't deny him when he touched her love starved body.

"No. There's nothing wrong." He spoke with certainty, dropping a kiss on her nose. "It's alright to love me Scarlet. That is... if you want to." His eyes crinkled at the corners.

"What if... what if we cannot have children together?" She asked, arching into his touch. "What then?"

"Then we will not have them." Goten spoke in airy tones, his face unwavering. "You are enough for me." He nipped at the corner of her waist line. "Tell me what you like?" He kissed the indentation between her stomach and her hip, moving in closer to her...

"Ah," She cried as he slide his mouth over her then off. "Goten, what are you doing?"

"Do like this?" He nudged her legs apart, darting his tongue inside her, licking her swollen lips.

"Yes, oh God, yes..." She closed her eyes as her back arched. "Please oh, please." She pleaded, no knowing what she implored him for. He found the tiny mass of nerves and suckled it. She screamed lifting herself off the bed. "What are you doing to me?" She only managed to get that out because that was her last rational thought. He stopped and she whimpered, wanting more of this exquisite torment.

Goten was shaking ever so slightly, trying to hold back. He wouldn't give into the hunger though. He still had allot to show her... maybe she could teach him a few things as well. She pushed her hips against his, begging for something unknown to her. While he pulled her into his lap, kissing her sweet mouth, he decided to explore her a little better. She was after all, different, maybe she had different spots. He touched the purple muscles on her shoulders, nothing. He ran his fingers across her arms and legs, she didn't seem to find it any more sensual than the rest of her skin, but it was enough to keep him going. He rubbed the purple heart just bellow where her ribs met, she stiffed a gasp. He pushed slow circles over it, making her cry out.

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. She tried to gather her frayed wits before he did something else. To late, his mouth found her breasts again, doing things that made velvet swirl behind her closed lids. "Goten." She sobbed. As he continued to pleasure her unrelentingly she scraped her nails down his back drawing a moan from him. Her hands explored further down his back until she touched what seemed to be the end of his spine. He hissed his pleasure to her. She smiled and continued to rub that area.

"Ah, it seems you h-have learned a few things, hm?" He asked shakily. She wasn't touching his back anymore, he might have sighed his disappointment, that is if her hands weren't touching him where he ached for her. He closed his eyes, groaning with ecstasy.

Scarlet was happy that she finally managed to give him some pleasure back. He pressed his body against hers, urging her to continue with her exploration. She touched her lips with his, then he took her mouth and plundered it. She let out a sweet cry which he absorbed into his mouth. His tongue licked at her bottom lip before playfully matting with her own. He seemed to be sucking the air from her lungs, but she didn't care. All she needed was him, touching her, loving her. The world would fade into oblivion and there would be nothing but these two, together, forever. 

"I've been waiting for you." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. The statement shouldn't have made sense, but both knew it did. He knew because he had been waiting for her too. Someone to fill in the little gaps in his heart. Someone to love him back.

He tugged her hair, making her head turn backward so he could kiss further into her mouth, seemingly wanting to absorb her into himself. When the kiss ended both were sucking in great amounts of oxygen. "Goten, please love me." She pushed her hips against his stomach, demanding.

Wanting to delay their suffering longer he pushed one of his legs between hers, tangling his fingers inside her thighs. She sobbed, pushing her hips against him once again, more urgently than before. "Take me. Make me yours. Please, oh please." She murmured, mindless with the insanity he instilled in her brain. Finally, he entered her, slowly and carefully. Not wanting to hurt her. She let out a sigh of exhalation. "Mmmm. Yes, yes." She urged, there was a little bit of pain but not enough to matter. "More." She tightened herself around his flesh, sucking him in as pushed himself into her so very, very, slowly. Her long white tail went around his torso, holding him to her, just incase he wanted to pull away, she wouldn't let him.

Goten laughed lightly, then groaned as her heated muscles tightened around him. "Oh my God." Pressing his face into her hair, his chin resting on her head. He wanted to kiss her, but her height made it an impossible task. Instead he kissed the parted hair on her scalp. He eased in and out of her, in and out, her head twisted upward, both looked each other in the eye. Her eyes, pink and red, the most bizarre colors imaginable, but that is what attracted him to her. His black eyes seemed to pierce into her soul making her squirm with the passion of them. It was coming soon, he could feel it. He pumped his hips into hers rhythmically, she answered his movements with her own.

"Yes, yes. Faster, harder." He did. She realized something, as if by instinct she knew. He kept his thrusting up, sweat dripping onto her body and mingling with hers. She knew just before it hit and stopped it there.

Goten's eyes went wide, he couldn't stop pounding into her flesh. He felt the orgasm coming, on the very verge of being there, but it didn't crest. He screamed his frustration, pushing harder, wanting more. Her looked back into her eyes. She was smiling, but no doubt going through the same curse that he was. "Your doing this to me." He ground his teeth, trying to stand the pressure. "Let me..."

"Not th-this t-time." She stuttered. "I love you Goten."

"Yes, oh yes." He pushed his face into the pillow, power surging through him. He raised himself into an almost sitting position, and cried out. His eyes started to flash a brilliant color of blue, but seemed to fade on and off, on and off. His hair raised up into a golden cluster of spikes, then fell back down into original coarse black hair. She tightened her tail around him, as did her feminine muscles. He threw his head back and screamed, his golden aura flaring. Tears started seeping out of her eyes as she finally let go. Pulling back he slammed himself between her legs, grasping her to him, crushing her against him. They made a mad tumble on the floor, still he undulated into her soft body, shouting her name into her ear. The wall, he had her up against the wall, pushing her, she moaned his name over and over, begging him, pleading. Then it was there. It seemed like there where fireworks going off in their minds, making them cling to each other with the power of it. Every so slowly, Goten's hairs fell, one by one, down his back, his eyes returned to normal, and fell with her to his side. He kissed her forehead, not wanting to withdraw from her. He still pushed his hips against hers, not wanting it to be over. "Scarlet?" He finally asked when he could trust his voice. She didn't answer. Oh shit! I killed her! Was his next rational thought. He jerked himself up, but her legs that had been wound around his waist were still firmly attached, since he was slumped over she could put her arms around his neck. She purred at him, rubbing her face against his chest like a cat craving attention. Goten sighed his relief with a puff of air.

Scarlet played with the muscles on his stomach, testing their resilience with the edges of her nails, he sucked in a sharp breath. He had to calm down, she would be tired soon and so would he. No reason to get all excited. Just enjoy her touch. He thought. Sifting his fingers through her soft hair. She kissed his cheek, whispering naughty, delightful things in his ear that made him gasp. He soon joined in with her, murmuring to each other, he kissed her below her earlobe. "I'm tired." He yawned. It suddenly hit them both. "Let's go to sleep." She mumbled her acceptance as he lifted her from the floor and arranged her next to him, he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders letting his arms and chest be uncovered, as was his preference anyway.

"My love." She whispered with adoration.

Goten nodded, touching her face. "I've never met anyone like you." His voice laced with sleep. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He purred to her. 

As he slept she looked at his peaceful face. Pushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes, as she thought on the situation. Maybe it wasn't so bad, him being a Sayijin. All that mattered was that he loved her, needed her, as she needed him. Slowly, she drifted off into sleep, a smile curving her kiss-swollen lips.

The End 


End file.
